Its A Hard LIfe
by Elphaba Fiyerobert
Summary: Adam Lambert is fresh out of American Idol 2009 and offered a chance to work with one of the greatest rock bands alive. Queen. Early Queenbert story. For EDITH
1. Chapter 1

Its A Hard Life

Chapter One

AMERICAN IDOL, JUNE 2009:

Adam Lambert and Kris Allen, the final two. Everyone was gearing up for an explosive finale. Adam odds on favourite to win, until Drake posted pictures of them kissing that is. Now Adam didn't even know if he would be allowed to complete the season. The heads of the programme were in talks about him right now, whether or not they felt he could be allowed to continue given he had lied about his sexuality. Well not exactly lied just didn't mention it that was all. What did they think he was with black nails and guyliner?! Why should who he slept with come into a competition about his vocal talent?! The world was fucked up enough already without going crazy over if a guy was gay or straight. Should be about the music and the message, not his personal life. Just because he was in the public eye didn't give the press the automatic right to know everything about him!

Adam threw down the sheet music he was meant to be revising for tonight. He just couldn't focus on anything while he was being judged like that. What was the point of learning if it was for nothing? Tears in his eyes as he slammed down onto the sofa in the room he was studying in. He had so been looking forward to tonight. Singing a song with Queen, OMFG Queen of all people! The Music he had grown up listening to his dad play. The music he had auditioned with right back at the start of his Idol journey. Brian May himself had heard the audition piece and wanted to meet him. THAT WAS HUGE! For himself personally and for his career. If he had one after this afternoon that was. He didn't get nervous often, but Brian May! That was just crazy town time!

Adam got a knock at the door and one of the crew stuck his head inside. "Busy Mr Lambert?" he asked.

Adam shook his head, "Any news yet?"

"Not yet, but someone to see you if thats okay?"

"Someone to see me?" Adam asked confused, "Erm yeah sure."

The guy disappeared and Brian May walked in closing the door behind him. "Good afternoon Mr Lambert."

Adam's jaw dropped, slamming up from the sofa, running his hands through his hair and straightening his clothes fast. "Erm Mr May, pleasure to meet you sir."

"Please Mr May is my father, just Brian. Can we sit?" he asked gently.

Adam sat nervously, "How can I help you?"

"So if the rumours are true, you are gay?" he asked.

Adam blushed slightly, "Yea I am, its not like I hid my sexuality. I just don't see how it is anyones business except my own. I didn't expect Drake to betray us for money. Its sick anyone would do such a thing."

"You know 30 years ago everyone treated Freddie the same way. They say the world has moved on, gays have equal rights. Its a joke." Brian answered.

"Yea and now I sit here waiting to see if I can go on tonight. I earned the right to be in the finale with damn hard work!" Adam complained.

"They will let you compete, but there is no chance you will be permitted to win. Too much bad press if they pull you out now. Better to rig the votes and humiliate you publically with them." he commented, "Bad business sense to kill the show. There would be a national outcry saything they are against gay rights. People could sue, no they won't risk it."

Adam sighed, "But I earned that win."

"What if you earned something better?" Brian asked.

Adam looked puzzled, "What do you mean sir?"

Brian smiled at his cuteness, "What if you earned an audition?"

"Seriously?" the kid exclaimed.

Brian nodded, "We have that song in the finale tonight, impress me. You do that and I have a spot for you MTV Belfast this winter fronting us for a medley. Pass both auditions and theres a shot at doing some real tour dates with us. Interested?"

"HELL YES!" Adam exclaimed, "You guys are like the classic fucking rock band!"

"Well then, you better start getting ready to impress us tonight. Forget about winning or losing, concentrate on your career AFTER American Idol. Winners have a year or two fame, before they fade into nothing. Tour with us and you will still be selling hit albums while you change your grandchildren's nappies." Brian commented, "I leave you to prepare."

Adam shook his hand eagerly, his mind already set on a full costume rethink for the show. What the network had in mind just wasn't gonna cut it!


	2. Chapter 2

Its A Hard Life

Chapter Two

Author's note: OMG Three days and I get to see QAL LIVE! Woohoo! Sorry had to share lol :)

Brian was correct, Adam was permitted to continue. However he could tell by the attitudes of everyone swarming over Kris backstage ignoring him that there wasn't a chance for him to do well. Somehow Adam couldn't really bring himself to care as he tweaked his costumes for the performance. Either way he had a gig tonight, one that he would never forget. He didn't care about winning anymore, just playing the game. A bottle of vodka backstage with him, he was only very loosely cutting with soda. No one would notice if he was tipsy, after all the stress of the day he needed to chill out a little.

He slipped through 'No Boundaries' easily enough, not even concentrating on the lyrics. This was his chance to show the public how amazing he was, but however he smashed the notes he could never win. So he blew the final note ever so slightly, just enough to give Kris the edge and a genuine victory. Made it look like he was a little bit nervous, when in truth he had never been so very calm.

He saw Brian giving him the nod of understanding from the side of the stage. He would have other chances to prove himself later on tonight now it didn't matter. Backstage Adam threw down his outfit and started changing to be on with Kiss. He LOVED the outfit he had helped design, it was the most awesome thing he had ever seen! Black trousers with chains, coat with this kinda like a glittering cage built up over the shoulders. A pair of crazily huge platform boots to top it off. Such a classic glam rock god outfit to wear to sing alongside one of the greatest rock bands ever, and then a little bit later on the BIGGEST rock band. The one he had grown up listening to his father play! This was a hell of a day!

Glittering his hair a little to finish the outfit, Adam polished off another glass of vodka getting himself in the zone. A perfect night meant a perfect attitude towards it. He moved into the spotlight eyes closed focusing on what lay ahead. Now the competition meant nothing he could relax and have some fun with it all. Blow away the crowd, ace his 'first audition' for Queen. The spotlight shone on him softly falling as he prepared to start the medley. A cheeky wink at the camera as the music started, the vodka giving him more sass then usual.

_Beth, I hear you callin'_

_But I can't come home right now_

_Me and the boys are playin'_

_And we just can't find the sound_

_Just a few more hours_

_And I'll be right home to you_

_I think I hear them callin'_

_Oh, Beth what can I do_

_Beth what can I do_

_Beth, I know you're lonely_

_And I hope you'll be alright_

_'Cause me and the boys will be playin'_

_All night_

Kiss coming down behind him, pyro starting up as the song changed to a much more upbeat piece. Time to have a blast kicking it with an epic band. Storming around in those platform boots like a complete diva belting the lyrics out to the end of the medley.

_You show us everything you've got_

_You keep on dancing and the room gets hot_

_You drive us wild, we'll drive you crazy_

_You say you wanna go for a spin_

_The party's just begun, we'll let you in_

_You drive us wild, we'll drive you crazy_

_You keep on shouting, you keep on shouting_

_I wanna rock and roll all night and party every day_

_I wanna rock and roll all night and party every day_

_I wanna rock and roll all night and party every day_

_I wanna rock and roll all night and party every day_

OMG! There were flame jets behind them at the chorus! And dear Ra were those catherine wheels on stage spurting sparkles everywhere?! He could scream with joy at how much fun this all was. So much glitter everywhere! This stage was officially his own personal heaven right now. Stomping his way to the end of the number to take his bows. He almost wished there had been time to put on and to remove the full band's make up between acts just to put the icing on the cake.

As Adam moved off stage he saw that the members of Queen were watching him. Too bouncy from stage to think whether or not it was a good idea or care of what they thought he shouted out a cheerful HELLO! to them as he passed by.

"Nice job." Brian commented.

Adam beamed back a genuine warm smile as he rushed to the next costume change. He had originally planned to kick ass with some crazy ass costume, but as he had already covered his cuckoo side he had decided this was the time to show he could be an adult as well. Simple jeans, black tee shirt, brown leather jacket covered in rivets and studs (well maybe a little edge of cuckoo), but sensual as well. He could work with that. Every pore of him oozed sexy as Mr Adam Lambert strode out on stage to meet Kris Allen. Kris took the first verse, hardly surprising as he was the 'favourite'. Adam bided his time quietly, and then stormed out to kick ass on his piece.

_And bad mistakes ‒_

_I've made a few._

_I've had my share of sand kicked in my face_

_But I've come through._

Queen rose from the floor ready for the chorus, a simple understate gesture after what Kiss had done. Kris looked at Brian during his pieces not much interaction. Adam threw himself into it giving all he had. Singing to Brian over the guitar, teasing the crowd, owning that little stage. The hugs he got from the whole band afterwards made it all worthwhile. Adam Lambert was on top of the world with this performance, things could only get better for him from here on in!

When they crowned Kris 2009 Idol Winner, Adam just smiled and congratulated him. Knowing that he was going on to bigger and better things. Whatever anyone said about his sexuality or talent he had made it as an artist now. There was a record label in talks with him about three albums, as long as the new 'gay thing; didn't put them off. There was the Idol winners tour to go on, and after that who could know. 2010 was gonna be HIS year! He could feel it in his bones. Life was gonna be a party from now on. No more starving himself because he couldn't afford to eat or make rent. No more struggling to survive, he was actually really gonna make it. That brought tears to his eyes that he blamed on too much mascara before excusing himself to get changed for the after party.


	3. Chapter 3

Its A Hard Life

Chapter Three

Author's Note: Yes the concert was amazing :) Perfect view of a certain sexy ass the whole show :p

Adam threw down another batch of shots at the bar. This afterparty was CRAZY! He didn't even know what time or what day it was anymore. The booze was free, plenty of drugs circulating the room, company was fine. He had danced with half the bar, kissed most of the other half at least once. He was having a blast, felt free like he never had before. His whole life was ahead of him now. Sooner or later he would have to come down from this high, but for now it was the only thing he could think of.

"Adam, a word?" Brian asked coming up behind him.

"HEY!" Adam gushed drunkenly, "I had so much fun with you guys tonight!"

"Perhaps just a little bit too much fun, I think you should call it a night. We have contracts to sign tomorrow." the older man warned.

"I'm still good, I'm not even drunk." Adam insisted.

"Lambert, go home get some sleep now please." Brian said more firmly.

He sighed watching Mr May go back to the party, maybe he really should call it a night. He was tired and yeah maybe he was a little bit drunk. On his way to the door a hot blonde guy winked at him almost changing his mind. All he could think of was Drake, his ex. He missed the guy so much, still loved him very deeply. He just could never forgive the guy for ratting him out to the press. Every time he went on the internet all he saw staring back at him was their loving relationship pictures. Betraying everything they had ever been to each other. He wondered how long it would be until their sex tape ended up online as well. Or his clothes he left at their apartment sold on ebay to the highest bidder.

Adam's mood ruined he finally left the party, blinking in the bright daylight on the street flicking through his phone contacts for someone to talk to when his phone lit up from an incoming call. "Hi Dad."

"How are you holding up?" he asked.

"Dad, how could Drake sell all our pictures? Didn't he love me? Was it all a joke to him?" Adam sobbed.

"Fame changes people son, you will find out who they really are now. Gonna be tough until you find out who loves you for you and who for the money." papabert answered.

"I just want to be loved" Adam cried, "Why can't I find the guy for me?"

"Because men are jerks whether you are straight or gay, but you will find your prince soon enough." Eber promised.

"I hope so, tired of being lonely all the time." he sighed.

"Get some sleep, things will seem better tomorrow when you are sober." his dad promised.

"Nothing ever seems better when i'm sober." Adam complained, "Better to just stay drunk all the time."

"You will be fine, just get some sleep." his father insisted hanging up.

"How is he?" neil asked his father.

"A drunk high cry baby as usual, I can't believe he is my son. Bad enough he turns out to be gay, but a stoner waste of space as well! In a band?! I couldn't be more humiliated if he was a serial killer." Eber complained.

Neil rolled his eyes, "Just because he is too stupid to get a real job. Normal people don't rely on their looks and voice to pay the bills. He disgusts me."

"Bad enough he has his picture all over the press with that disgusting skank man he was dating. If he has to be gay I wish he would keep it to himself! So gross." Neil snapped.

"If we are lucky he will try to kill himself again and actually manage it this time." Eber said shaking his head, "I don't know how his mother copes with the little freak."


End file.
